


A Place to Rest your Head

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Homeless Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Liam just wants Theo to go to sleep, M/M, Post Series, Theo just wants Liam to give him back his car keys, bed sharing, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: A prompt given to me on tumblr:Theo is injured and barely conscious but he wants to drive his precious truck anyway. Liam lets him drive but then he sees that Theo can't do that so he convinces him to rest.





	A Place to Rest your Head

Liam is covered in blood and slime, and he’s not happy about the weird smell coming from his clothes, but he’s alive so he supposes he shouldn’t complain.

“That was the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Theo grumbles, leaning tiredly against the side of his truck.

 _Liam’s_ not going to complain, but he should have known Theo would. Liam grins up at him from the dirt, head tilted back against the cool metal of Theo’s truck.  “I thought hiding with the dead was the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“It’s a close second,” Theo says poking at a rather large bruise on his side and wincing. “This definitely takes the cake, Dunbar.”

Liam snorts out a laugh and forces himself to his feet. His body aches and he’s more exhausted than he’s ever been before, but he’s less injured than Theo.

“Hand over your keys,” Liam says making a grabby motion at Theo when the chimera slips the set of keys from his jacket pocket. “There’s no way I’m letting you drive.”

Theo scoffs and grips his car keys tighter. He raises a derisive eyebrow at Liam. “You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you drive my truck anywhere.”

“Don’t be an ass, Raeken, you look like you’re about to pass out,” Liam huffs crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

Theo rolls his eyes and pushes away from the truck to walk around to the driver’s side.

“I’m fine,” He grumbles and pulls open the door. “Hurry up and get in, I’ll take you home.”

The drive to Liam’s house is slow and silent, both of them too tired for conversation.

Theo pulls up to the curb and puts the car in park. He turns to Liam and stares pointedly at the door when Liam makes no move to leave. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“You’re supposed to be getting out now,” Theo says.

“I will,” Liam tells him then leans over the middle console and twists the keys in the ignition, killing the engine. He tugs on the keys and grins smugly at Theo as he leans back in his seat. “You have to get out too.”

Theo frowns at him. “Liam—”

“No,” Liam shakes his head. “I’m not letting you drive home or wherever it is you go. Not like this. I’m surprised we made it here without you falling asleep at the wheel.”

“I’m fine,” Theo huffs. “Give me back my keys.”

“No,” Liam says again pulling on the handle of his door and pushing it open. The cool night air rushes into the truck to greet them and Liam has to fight back a shiver. All the adrenaline from the fight is gone and he’s left bone weary and exhausted, and he knows for a fact that Theo must feel the same way.

Theo growls at him. “Liam.”

“Theo,” Liam says back mockingly widening his eyes. “Get out of the car and come inside, idiot.”

Liam hops from the truck and slams the door on Theo’s scowling face. He’s just unlocking the front door of his house when Theo climbs out of the truck and starts to stomp his way up the yard towards the porch.

“You’re being childish,” Theo snaps when he reaches Liam.

“And you’re being stupid,” Liam shoots back, ushering Theo into the warm house. “It’s late Theo and you’re exhausted. Friends don’t let friends drive tired.”

“I thought it was friends don’t let friends drive drunk,” Theo grumbles quietly, reluctantly stepping past Liam into the hallway.

“It’s the thought that counts, Theo,” Liam says and elbows Theo gently in the side. He points at the stairs.

“Didn’t know you think about me, Dunbar,” Theo says.

Liam tries not to blush at the words because he’s a little embarrassed by how often he  _does_ , in fact, think of Theo.

“Whatever,” Liam mumbles as he climbs the stairs. “Come on, and be quiet, my parents are home and the last thing they need to see is us looking the way we do.”

“You still haven’t told them,” Theo inquires as he slinks after Liam, footsteps as agile and quiet as a cat.

Liam shakes his head. “Not yet, I don’t know how to bring it up.”

He steps off the landing and heads towards his room. It’s at the opposite end from his parents, but sound travels ridiculously well through this house.

“I mean,” Liam continues, voice hushed as he pushes open his bedroom door. “It’s not exactly something I can just bring up over breakfast, is it?”

Theo shrugs as he glides past him into the room. “I wouldn’t know, never had to tell my parents.”

Theo pauses to glance over his shoulder at Liam. He looks like he wants to add something on to the end of the sentence, but there’s hesitation in his eyes, only for a moment and then it’s gone like it had never been there. Theo smirks and flops down on Liam’s bed, arms cushioning his head.

“Dude,” Liam grumbles arm waving at Theo’s whole body. “At least go shower before you roll around in my bed.”

Theo lifts a brow, lips twitching in amusement. “Oh?”

Liam flushes, face heating up in embarrassment at the double meaning behind his words. “That’s not what I meant, you prick.”

Theo hums disbelievingly, but pulls himself up and away from the bed. There are bruises beneath his eyes Liam notes and an exhausted sag to his shoulders as he stands uncertainly next to Liam’s bed. He looks exactly how Liam feels right now, dirty and dead tired.

Liam nods his head at a door on the far wall and drops himself down onto his desk chair. “The bathroom’s through there. Towels are in the second cabinet.”

Theo gives a jerky little nod. There’s a grateful little tug at the corner of his lips, but Liam doesn’t really get the chance to see it before Theo is turning and heading towards his en-suite bathroom.

“Try not to use all the hot water,” Liam calls after him, Theo doesn’t respond other than a brief flap of his hand before he shuts the bathroom door. Liam sighs and tips his head back tiredly, he can hear the creak of pipes in the walls and the spray of water on ceramic tiles when Theo turns on the shower. He taps his fingers to an unknown tune on the side of his thigh and stares up at the swirling bits of paint on his ceiling.

—

The bathroom door clicking open startles him and he flails around trying not to fall from his swiveling chair. He thinks maybe he had drifted off to sleep while waiting.

Theo snorts out a laugh. “Smooth.”

“Shuddup,” Liam grumbles, words slurring together.

Liam pushes himself up to his feet and stretches, arms raising high above his head as he sucks in a deep breath. Spots dance in front of his eyes for a moment and he has to blink them away. He takes a step towards the bathroom intent on showering then falling into bed for a few days. He pauses, hand clenching around Theo’s keys, he frowns at them then tosses them on the desk with a loud clang that makes him wince. He cocks his head to the side and listens for any signs of movement outside of his bedroom.

He breathes a little sigh of relief when he doesn’t hear anything and shoots a smug smile at Theo.

Theo rolls his eyes and snatches up his truck keys from the desk and heads for the door.

“Whoa, wait, where do you think you’re going dressed like that,” Liam asks panickily, hands pressing against Theo’s damp chest to keep him from opening the bedroom door. If he wasn’t so worried about his parents finding Theo roaming the halls he would have enjoyed the feeling of water warmed skin beneath his palms more. 

Theo looks decidedly unimpressed by him as he bats off Liam’s hands and takes a step back. “I have clothes in my truck, I was going to get them.”

Liam plucks the keys from Theo’s hands and shakes his head. “You’re not leaving my bedroom like that, what if my parents see you?”

“So, what if they see me, it’s not like they’re going to immediately think werewolf, Dunbar,” Theo huffs. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, it’s two in the morning and you’re only wearing a towel, what do  _you_  think my parents would think,” Liam rolls his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “You can borrow some of my clothes for tonight.”

Liam turns on heel and marches over to his dresser. He rummages around in one of the lower drawers for a pair of sweat that will fit Theo. It takes him a while, but he finds some.

He makes a small noise of accomplishment and turns to brandish them out at Theo. The chimera is standing right where Liam left him, a considering look on his face as he stares at Liam.

“What,” Liam says defensively, hand falling down to his side, sweats clutched in his hand.

Theo shakes his head and steps forward. “Nothing,” He murmurs, hand tugging the sweats away from Liam. “Go shower, Dunbar, you smell horrible.”

Liam flips him off, heads back over to the dresser to pull out something clean to wear and then stomps to his bathroom. He shuts the door and breathes a sigh of relief when he turns on the shower and finds that the water is still hot. He steps beneath the spray, lets it rain down on his body, wash away the dirt and slime from a night of saving the town yet again.

He tips his head back and scrapes his nails through his hair along his scalp. A small pleased noise punches from his lips at the feeling. He doesn’t want to leave the shower, but closing his eyes for longer than a minute beneath the falling water has made him realize just how exhausted he is when he finds it difficult to pry his eyes open again. He blinks the water from his eyes and stares at the pale blue tiles of his bathroom wall in sleepy confusion. He sighs and dips down to grab his soap.

—

The bathroom is nothing more than a cloud of steam when Liam finally steps out of the shower. He yawns as he runs the towel down his damp body and through his dripping hair. He struggles to step into his boxers and basketball shorts without tipping over and braining himself on the sink. The hot water has warmed his body, making him heavy with exhaustion. He rubs at his face with the towel and drops it onto the floor next to the tub. He’ll deal with it tomorrow he tells himself as he pulls open the bathroom door and steps back into his room.

He shivers, goosebumps breaking out across his skin at the sudden drop in temperature between rooms. He flicks the light off in the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. His stomach rumbles hungrily and he realizes suddenly that he hasn’t eaten since early yesterday morning. He wonders if Theo is as hungry as he is.

“Hey do—” He cuts himself off eyes falling on Theo.

The chimera is sprawled back across Liam’s bed, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Soft breathes slip in and out between Theo’s slightly parted lips as he breathes. He looks younger and soft, all of his sharp edges dulled with the unshielded expression of sleep. Liam frowns at the older boy, worry swirling in his gut. The bruises beneath Theo’s eyes are so very pronounced now that he’s really looking at them. His face is pale too and a little thinner than when they had first met.

He shakes his head. “Idiot,” He puffs out as he stares at Theo. He’ll have to have a talk with the stubborn boy tomorrow about relying on others when you need help. He’ll also have to have a very long and awkward talk with his parents about werewolves and letting Theo move in for a while. He makes his way over to the light switch next to the door and flicks it off, plunging the room into darkness. There’s instant relief in his eyes without the glare of light. Liam stumbles his way back across the room, not bothering to use his wolf eyes to see.

He bites down on his bottom lip nervously as he stands next to the bed, before letting it slip through his teeth on a sigh. He’s too tired to be over thinking sharing a bed. He slides onto the mattress next to Theo and tugs on the blankets, murmuring quietly at Theo to lift his hips so that Liam can tug them out from beneath him. Theo complies sleepily.

“I’ll move,” Theo mumbles, eyes not really opening at all as he attempts to sit up.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Liam whispers, hand catching Theo’s and tugging him back down. “Go back to sleep, dummy.”

Theo hums at him confusedly even as he falls back down onto the pillows. Liam smiles softly and pulls the blanket over the two of them, watching in the dark as Theo snuggles down into the pillows, burying his nose in the fabric and drifting back off to sleep. Liam rolls onto his side facing Theo and pulls the blanket up to his chin. Sleep laps at him like waves in the ocean, pulling him farther and farther out to sea. His eyes flutter shut, Theo’s sleeping face the last thing he sees before he’s carried away completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever sent the prompt it was fun to write something like this.


End file.
